


they'd find out there's so much more to me

by patroclus



Series: Steve and Tony are Disney Princesses [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclus/pseuds/patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Aladdin!AU scene for my old work, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/681226">so to spend a life of endless bliss</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'd find out there's so much more to me

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some of my files today and found a doc titled "Additional Disney!Stony Scenes" :o I found a couple of scenes that I was planning on using in [so to spend a life of endless bliss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/681226) but ended up rewriting instead. I realised that I kind of liked this version more than the scene I used in the original, but I decided to go with Steve's POV since my plan was to alternate between the two POVs. 
> 
> But anyway! I've decided to share this because I'm a huge sap and I like the two of them being so lovey-dovey (uwu) There might be a couple of mistakes in this, though, because it's not beta'd. :x
> 
> (The title of this is from the reprise of One Jump Ahead!)
> 
> Edit: [fanny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanny/pseuds/fanny) has kindly [translated this into Chinese](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-120318-1-1.html) too! \o/ Just use "authors" as the username and "123456789" as the password to read it! :D

Tony’s left breathless at the end of it, after seeing all the places and people that he never thought he would have even with all of his father’s riches -- at least, he uses that as his excuse to take Steve’s hand as he steps down from the carpet.

“You have a magic flying carpet,” Tony says when both his feet hit the ground. They’ve found a nice roof to rest at, just to stare at the stars in the sky. Tony won’t say cheesy shit like how the stars look like they’re sparkling even brighter with Steve by his side, but sitting here stargazing out of the palace walls with someone who doesn’t only see him for his status as a prince is definitely an improvement from last time.

Steve chuckles. “I heard you the first few times, Tony.”

“That’s because there’s no way it should be possible -- and I invent stuff, I know it isn’t -- but I’m pretty sure we just flew past the Eiffel Tower or something,” Tony replies, still not quite believing it.

Steve just shoots him a smile in response, and Tony’s heart does a mini flip, because it’s that smile -- the smile that’s part dorky, part embarrassed and a hundred percent adorable. It’s a smile that Tony has only seen from two people in his life, though he’s sure that they are the same person, as much as Steve likes to pretend that he doesn’t know anything.

He doesn’t want to ruin the mood, though, so he decides he’ll confront Steve about it later and lets Steve help him find a comfortable seat where Tony isn’t likely to slip and fall several metres to the ground and break several bones-- aaaand yeah, he’s going to stop thinking for now. Instead, he distracts himself by leaning just fractionally into Steve’s side when the blond settles beside him, thoroughly enjoying the man’s body heat that radiates off him as they sit in the chilly night air.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” Steve says softly halfway through the fireworks, and Tony laughs.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Tony replies. “I haven’t been out of the palace in ages.” He’s been banned from leaving the palace since his parents found out about him sleeping around with practically everything that breathes, actually, but he doesn’t say that out loud since he’s sure Steve has probably heard all the rumours already.

Tony expects an awkward silence to descend after that, because it’s him, after all, and he always has to screw up a perfectly good conversation, but Steve just hums, smiling at Tony again, and Tony can’t help but return it awkwardly.

“You look even nicer when you’re smiling,” Steve says, his smile growing wider. And then, realising what he’s said, he quickly turns back to the fireworks, and even though he’s not facing Tony anymore, Tony knows Steve’s face is turning red again, if his ears are anything to go by.

“Thanks. You’re not too shabby either,” Tony jokes, grinning, and Steve laughs.

Things do fall silent after that, but it’s not uncomfortable. They just sit together, enjoying each other’s company. After a couple of minutes, Tony gets bored of the stars and starts staring at Steve’s incredibly long lashes instead, but then there’s a sudden crack some distance away and Tony’s head snaps towards it just as colourful sparks fly into the air, painting splashes of rainbows in the sky.

Fireworks, Tony thinks, looking between them and Steve with a shocked expression. Steve rubs the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed.

“I thought you’d be bored of stars since you can see them back at the palace too,” Steve explains. “A little too much, huh?”

“‘Too much?’” Tony repeats, eyes widening even more. “No, it’s-- It’s great, Steve. Really. I’ve never seen any so up close.”

Steve smiles again, and Tony has to look at the fireworks again in case his face gives him away.

He doesn’t say anything else -- doesn’t quite trust his voice to be steady -- as they sit there, two grown men being mesmerised by a couple of dancing lights. It should be ridiculous, really, but Tony’s practically giddy with everything Steve’s shown him this night, everything Steve’s done for him.

And Steve -- Steve is perfect and everything he could wish for, with his broad shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes, and all-round good guy personality to match. He’s different from everyone else Tony has met, all those people scrambling to meet him just for wealth and status, and even though they didn’t hit it off so well when they first met, there’s no one else Tony would rather be with for that moment (guess he’s not above being cheesy, after all).

That’s why when Steve inches a little closer to Tony’s side and wraps an arm around Tony’s waist, ears flushing an even darker shade of red, Tony leans his head onto his shoulder and allows himself to stop thinking about arranged marriages and his parents and everything else.


End file.
